vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Margaret (Persona)
Summary Margaret is the Velvet Room Attendant of Persona 4, guiding Yu Narukami along his journey along with her master, Igor. Mysterious and aloof at a glance, she grows closer to her charge as they spend time together, revealing a far more playful and caring side. She is not one to be trifled with, as she resides over power like the rest of her siblings as the most feared and powerful of them all. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Margaret, "The Sadistic Stud-Keeping Secretary", Mar-Garotte Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Assistant of Igor, Attendant of The Velvet Room, Ruler of Power, Doll Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Summoning, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction, Mind and Soul Manipulation (capable of fusing Personas). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Immortality (Type 1), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Resistance Negation (actively with Break skills, passively with Almighty spells, which bypass Elemental Resistances, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflective Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation (with Fear, Confusion and Rage ailments), Power Nullification and Sound Manipulation (with Silence ailment), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Forcefield Creation and Forcefield Negation. Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Mind and Soul Manipulation, High Resistance to Death Manipulation, Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will and similar passive skills). Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Often considered the strongest of the Velvet Room siblings, with Elizabeth having never defeated her prior to the events of Persona 4 Arena). Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Superior to Caroline and Justine, who can react to and use attacks such as "Cosmic Flare" and "Morning Star ") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Can take hits from Elizabeth) Stamina: High Range: Several Metres with her Tarot Cards. Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Yu Narukami's Compendium and her Tarot Cards Intelligence: Combat Genius (Comparable to Yu Narukami and Elizabeth) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Although she possesses all of Yu Narukami's registered Personas, she most commonly uses Siegfried, Loki, Oukuninushi, Cu Chulainn, Oberon, Ardha, Yoshitsune, and Helel, which possess unique affinities compared to Narukami's versions. |-|Notable Personas= *'Siegfried:' Absorbs Fire and is Invulnerable to Light, Dark, Bless, Curse and Death. Uses Fire spells. *'Loki:' Absorbs Ice and Water, and is Invulnerable to Light, Dark, Bless, Curse and Death. Uses Ice spells. *'Oukuninushi:' Absorbs Electricity and is Invulnerable to Light, Dark, Bless, Curse and Death. Uses Electric spells. *'Cu Chulainn:' Absorbs Wind and is Invulnerable to Light, Dark, Bless, Curse and Death. Uses Wind spells. *'Oberon:' Invulnerable to Physical, Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity, Wind, Light, Dark, Bless, Curse and Death. Uses Support spells, and possesses the infamous "Super Megidolaon" which deals the equivalent damage of Armageddon. *'Ardha (1):' Resists Physical, Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity and Wind, and is Invulnerable to Light, Dark, Bless, Curse and Death. Uses Almighty spells. *'Helel:' Drains Electricity and is Invulnerable to Light, Dark, Bless, Curse and Death. Uses Almighty spells, and possesses Morning Star. *'Ardha (2):' Drains Electricity and is Invulnerable to Light, Dark, Bless, Curse and Death. Uses Healing and Physical skills. *'Yoshitsune:' Drains Physical and is Invulnerable to Light, Dark, Bless, Curse and Death. Uses Physical skills and possesses Hassou Tobi. |-|Notable Skills= *'Vorpal Blade:' Deals heavy Physical damage to 1 foe. *'Hassou Tobi:' Deals light Physical damage to all foes 8 times. *'Crazed Slash:' Deals heavy Physical damage to random foes 5-7 times. *'Ragnarok:' Deals severe Fire damage to 1 foe. *'Meltdown:' Inflicts severe Fire damage to all enemies. Known as Prominence 'in Golden. *'Niflheim: Deals severe Ice damage to 1 foe. *'Cocytus Pain:' Inflicts severe Ice damage to all enemies. *'Thunder Reign:' Deals severe Electric damage to 1 foe. *'Narukami:' Inflicts severe Electric damage to all enemies. Known as Jihad in Golden. *'Panta Rhei:' Deals severe Wind damage to 1 foe. *'Divine Wind:' Inflicts severe Wind damage to all enemies. Known as Divine Vacuum in Golden. *'Megidolaon:' Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Morning Star:' Deals massive Almighty damage to all foes. *'Mind Charge:' Next magical attack will be 250% greater in power. *'Power Charge:' Next physical attack will be 250% greater in power. *'Diarahan:' Completely heals all damage taken *'Samarecarm:' Revives a target and restores them to full health. Gallery Margaret_Render.png|Margaret in Persona 4 Margaret.png|Margaret in P4D PQ_Maragaret.png|Margaret in PQ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Geniuses Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Good Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Card Users Category:Tier 2